


Finally

by Horsegirl_PanickedKilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Frank is literally a 12 yo girl, I'm Sorry, M/M, finally expressing feelings, like damn, way too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horsegirl_PanickedKilljoy/pseuds/Horsegirl_PanickedKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SelketsChild because they wanted a Peterick fic and well here it is.<br/>Basically Pete and Patrick realizing things. Like feelings. And to clear things up: 1. Is a continuation of my previous fic but can be read alone 2. They work at a coffee shop, which is where this takes place. </p><p>I don't own MCR, FOB, etc etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Frank peeks around the wall into the kitchen. Pete stands, leaning against the refrigerator, with Patrick standing in front of him. The latter appears uncomfortable, he’s wringing his hands and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Pete’s voice rings out in the near-silent kitchen, bouncing off the various metal surfaces in an echo. Frank hears Patrick’s quick breaths, nervous stutter.

“U-uh Pete, I realized something today. While you were talking to Mikey. I-um, I kind of,”

He breaks off, unsure of what to say. Pete gives him a skeptical look.

“What, ‘Trick? Just tell me. You know I won’t judge you or get mad or anything. What’s wrong?”

Patrick frantically shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong! No, uh, I-”

He breaks off again, looking at the floor. Pete begins to look concerned, his eyebrows furrowing, eyes drawn.  

Frank knows that he really should leave, that it isn’t his conversation to listen to, but _damn_ he wants to know if these idiots ever work up the nerve to tell each other how they feel.

“’Trick,” Pete says again, reaching forward to grab Patrick’s hands. “Just tell me.”

Patrick draws in a long breath. Then: “Pete, I love you. I mean-” he hurries to correct himself. “-Pete, I-I’m in love with you.”

Both Patrick and Frank wait with bathed breath for Pete’s response. The younger boy looks shocked, mouth gaping open in surprise. He’s speechless, and Frank has never seen Pete speechless before in his life.

“Patrick, um, I-oh, fuck it.” Pete surges foreword, his lips landing solidly on Patrick’s. Patrick’s hands fly up in surprise, but he hurries to return the kiss.

Frank represses a squeal. He can’t believe that they _finally_ brought to light what everyone else in the entire world already knew. Patrick lifts Pete up onto the metal countertop, hands grasping Pete’s ass in order to hold him. He doesn’t bother to remove them when he has Pete situated on the counter. Pete leans into the kiss, his hands intertwined in Patrick’s short hair and mouth moving against his partner’s. When the two break apart, staring at each other and looking deliriously in love, Frank remembers to slip away from the corner.

He contains his desire to run to the doorway, where Gerard is hanging a ‘Closed’ sign.

“Gee, guess what?” He bounces on his toes, eager to reveal what he had seen. The older man turns and shoots him an amused look. “Hmm, what? Did we run out of coffee again?”

Gerard’s face legitimately pales at that possibility. Frank shakes his head.

“No. The two sexually-repressed lovebirds finally got over themselves and are currently violating about twelve health codes.”

Gerard smiles for a moment, before a stricken look flashes across his face.

“Wait, in the kitchen? Where the security camera is? That our _boss_ could review at any time?”

Frank smiles and gives his hyperventilating boyfriend a chaste kiss. “You know Jamia never looks at the tape. Let them have their fun, and tomorrow make them clean the whole kitchen with a toothbrush.”

Frank catches Gerard’s grateful smile, and gives him a sweet kiss on the nose before bouncing backward.

“Okay, well I’ve got to go but I’ll see you later baby?”

Gerard hugs him. “Of course baby, I’ll see you soon. Uh, have fun at work.”

Frank shoots him a withering look. “Always,” he deadpans, and with one final kiss leaves through the door to his nightly chore.


End file.
